imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:KitCats/OUT OF CONTROL
Okay guys, its been a couple of really hard months for all of us here. I know that many IMO friends and wiki contributers have gone through some really terrible stuff, and that everyones been a little taxed. HOWEVER. Things are over the top. When IcedWings ran this wiki, she did a good job, and it was a great place to get all game info, chat about pking, farming, whatever. But now that she left the wiki in our hands I can really say, things have gone way down hill. It is hard for me to say this, because I know it looks like I dont care. Thats OK. I'm just gonna do what I think is the best for everyone. Abby, me, clanny, dark, ect...we all say "we are a family" and "the wiki is one big family". And to a certain extent, that is true. But recently, it has been more than a family. It has become an exculisve clique, that honestly does not seem very open to others and people that disagree with them. What would YOU think if you go on chat and see people talking about..like, how a friend left thier guild and then maybe like about their IMO boyfriend or something IDK. You would feel totally out of the loop, right? And when people build on that feeling by not filling you in, or being mean, or anything like that, it really doesnt feel good. It SUCKS! anyway, my point is, this wiki is getting too personal. Yeah, bad things happen and its good to talk about it, but you cant deny the level of emotional anxiety is destroying the wiki. There a whole bunch of new people coming in, and us admins are too concerned about other peoples problems to help the new guys that want to be a part of this community! We are scaring people away and giving it a bad reputation. As an admin, I (dark, namel and abby too!) need to think about how the wiki is thriving as well as how our friends are doing. I have problems too! But I try not to make a big deal out of my life on this wiki. All of this turmoil and all these accidents...I am so emotionally drained that I head some real bad news today, and I didnt feel ANYTHING! All of this is turning me VULCAN! I wish I couldnt care, but you are all my friends. I guess thats sacrifice for ya XD so please! My final point. Try to keep your personal lives contained and out of the way of the wikis purpose. Its ok to talk to your friends, but please, keep it in chat (PRIVATE chat), off the blogs, and try to think about other people too. ADMINS: The power has been entrusted to you and that means you have to change some aspects of how you are on the wiki. You have to be more tolerant and kind, even if you feel like rippen them a new one. Because YOU, admins, are the leaders. And power comes with responsiblity(duh). Category:Blog posts